


Wild Ride

by DJ_Greg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anna is attracted to Dean, Attraction at first sight, Bottom Dean Winchester, Businessman Castiel, But Castiel steals Dean's attention, Cowboy Dean, Dean and Sam own a ranch, Explicit Language, M/M, Making Out, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rodeo Competitions, Socially Awkward Castiel, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Castiel Novak didn't care for sports. Nor did he have time to waste on watching such frivolous activities, being too preoccupied with work. When his sister, Anna, dragged him to a rodeo, he expected to have a miserable experience. He most certainly didn't expect to meet the most mesmerizing man he's ever laid his eyes on - Dean Winchester, one of the contestants who immediately set his heart (and more) ablaze with desire. And soon enough an opportunity to spend some time with Dean appeared, leaving Castiel unable and unwilling to turn it down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	1. The Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a long time since I posted anything. Part of the reason behind delay was the fact that I started writing a completely different story, but I wasn't satisfied with the results, so I've decided to put it on hold and tackle a different one. I've had this idea for over a year now, so it feels good to finally get it out. Originally, it was meant to be one chapter, but since the set up grew up to such monstrous size, I split the fic into to parts. Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Also, I'm happy to finally be able to use Anna in one of my stories. I always liked her on the show and was displeased with how the writers got rid off her character.
> 
> Big thanks to MrsDeanWinchester87 for editing, as always!

“I don't understand why you _insisted_ on dragging me here," Castiel complained, ignoring the pitying head shake his sister made as he unbuttoned the second button of his shirt to stave off the heat. He was very much overdressed for the summer blaze in his white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants (carefully ironed pleats) and black leather shoes he had polished only that morning. Unfortunately, they were already covered in dust, but he had expected that morning to spend a calm day in his office with the AC like he always did on weekends. That was the plan at least, until Anna had showed up and demanded Castiel accompany her to the rodeo.

Castiel held no passion for sports as he considered them a tedious and unnecessary distraction from his daily responsibilities; if he held any interest whatsoever, he'd rather play them himself rather than watch other people. He never pondered how he felt about rodeos before, but now, while sitting on a wooden bench waiting for one to start, he realized with full clarity that it was on the top list of sports he never wanted to watch. It was so hot that he struggled to breathe through the hot air that had been heated by the scorching sun.

"People don't live on work alone, Cassie," Anna pointed out unnecessarily.

Castiel winced at the nickname and responded, "They also don't require watching rodeos to survive. In fact”, he reached to undo a _third_ button on his shirt, but that was the last one he'd allow himself "I'd say it's downright detrimental to anyone’s health to be in such weather. And please, don't call me that."

Of course, he didn't expect Anna to listen, and based on her mischievous smirk, this plea would fall on deaf ears too. Ever since he was thirteen and she was fourteen, she had stubbornly addressed him with that _horrid_ nickname no matter how _many_ times he explained that no, it was most certainly _not_ cute. And to make matters worse, most of their relatives had started calling him that as well, though they were aware of how much it annoyed Castiel and deliberately limited their usage of it. Except for Balthazar who considered it a fun hobby to tease his cousin. Castiel's name was already odd enough. Even now he had to deal with constant comments and jokes of other people, he didn't need that _stupid_ nickname!

Predictably Anna ignored his last comment and countered, "How is sitting in an office seven days a week any better?"

"I only work on Sundays when the company needs me to," Castiel argued.

"And for all the hard work you've done for them, you _more_ than deserve to take an entire weekend off. To relax. See the world. Meet people."

It was easy for Anna to say those things, Castiel thought bitterly; she had always been a social butterfly and made friends quickly because of her natural charm. In contrast, Castiel struggled to keep even the most casual conversations going as he could never come up with an interesting topic to broach. He had found out the hard way that very few people _actually_ cared about bee keeping and history of religion, so he frequently ended up standing silently until people assumed that he was being rude and abandoned him for someone else. And whenever he managed to say something, it _worsened_ the situation. His parents and siblings told him over and over again that he was too forward and blunt, that he needed to work on using more casual diction, and that he should prepare topics in advance.

To be frank, he found socializing _exhausting_ , which was why he prioritized work over everything else. Numbers were simple and easy to comprehend, people on the other hand proved to be far beyond his understanding, a sad fact he had accepted a long time ago. Deep down, usually in the middle of night when he waited for sleep to claim him, Castiel admitted that he felt lonely and wished for a companionship. However, he had already tried a relationship and it wasn't anywhere near as special as Anna or their parents had painted it out to be. He cared for Bartholomew and enjoyed their time together, but they were more like business partners than a loving couple − which they were in real life, they worked in the same department at Sandover. They broke it off two years ago and Castiel wasn't heartbroken at all, despite what popular fiction told him he should be going through. Neither did he feel the supposed ' _spark_ ' between him and Bartholomew.

And how exactly was visiting a _rodeo_ supposed to help him? Squinting in the blazing sun (because the small awning installed above the bleachers failed to fulfill its function and shield most of the crowd), Castiel looked over the other visitors. Most people were wearing tank tops and shorts like Anna, but he spotted at least a dozen men walking around shirtless, showing off their hairy and lean chests. For a moment Castiel was tempted to join them until his sense of modesty had kicked in and he reached to repeatedly tug at his shirt in the hope of producing some cool breeze under his clothes. Dear Lord, he could _feel_ sweat streaming down his temples, chest, back, and neck. What on Earth had come over Anna to have dragged him here?

"You want some water?" Anna asked, offering him a large bottle of water she had brought.

Castiel shook his head as he wasn't thirsty yet. That wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that he had to sit covered in sweat in the scorching hot weather, all to watch a bunch of people riding horses. "I just don't see the appeal of this," he grumbled. "Why do you want to watch a bunch of sweaty cowboys parading in front of you?"

The grin that stretched across Anna's lips told him that he had once more made some sort of gaffe, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Anna offered no help when she murmured, "You really need to get out more, Cassie," and turned back to stare at the arena where organizers were preparing for the competition.

Soon the rodeo started, thank God, and Castiel watched impassively as contestants one by one were called upon by the announcer to take on saddle bronc riding. The spot he and Anna were occupying, located in the third row near the bucking chute, allowed Castiel to get a good look at each competitor – all of which seemed to be in their twenties or thirties and dressed in full cowboy garb, complete with hats − and their runs. Admittedly, whenever one of them were bucked off the horse, Castiel cringed internally as he watched the frantic animal stomping its hooves usually mere feet away from the men's heads. Other than that, he failed to see _anything_ remotely interesting in the whole event. Around him the crowd was enthralled, though, and gave probably more appropriate reactions full of shouted encouragements and cheers - or boos if the run was particularly poor.

Castiel could feel the planks of the wooden bleachers vibrate beneath him due to the surrounding bustle. It was truly impressive that people could have this much energy to spare in such high, dry heat. Maybe Castiel would be able to relate if he was more interested in sports. He gulped water and just sat around, only clapping politely whenever a competitor finished his run and was still living.

Anna was utterly _consumed_ by the display as well. She vibrated in her seat from excitement and after a certain Gordon Walker had managed to remain on the bronc for the whole 8 seconds, which even Castiel knew was impressive, Anna grabbed onto his arm and shook him like a little kid getting excited over a video game. For all the discomfort Castiel had suffered, he enjoyed seeing his sister in such a good mood.

They’ve passed halfway point in saddle bronc, according to the announcer, when a man by the name Dean Winchester was called to mount a gelding. To Castiel this name meant nothing, but Anna gasped loudly in recognition and Castiel turned to her, scowling.

"Oh my God..." Anna murmured breathlessly, her eyes were wide with shock. "That's him..." Once she noticed Castiel’s confusion, she explained: "I saw him competing a month ago and he was _spectacular_! I hoped I'd see him again, because— There, that's him!" She pointed at the rider standing on the arena railing and Castiel followed her outstretched hand to check out the man in question.

Dean Winchester had light brown hair and was _very_ handsome. He flashed a bright smile at the cheering crowd before he jumped down and walked towards the chute. Although the cowboy hat he wore cast a shadow over his face, giving protection from merciless rays, it appeared to glow with its own light. But it was the perfect mixture of ease and confidence in his stride that truly caught Castiel's attention. Somehow Dean managed to look sure of himself without coming across as smug and casual without coming across as a wimp. A real man who knew his strengths and weaknesses. He appeared to have worked hard at practicing his skills. _No wonder_ why Anna was impressed by him. Despite the fact that moments ago Castiel had no interest in the event, he suddenly found himself _enraptured_ and leaned forward to get a better view. He watched as the man climbed over the pen and atop the bronc in one quick, fluid move that spoke of years of practice, just as Castiel had suspected. He watched as Dean settled on the roughstock and adjusted his grip on the rigging and bronc rein.

At the announcer's signal, the gate opened and the horse rushed out, bucking widely in a desperate attempt to throw its rider off. Castiel held his breath as the confidence disappeared from Dean's face and was replaced by laser-like focus. When the animal whirled to the right, Dean responded by shifting to the left. Then the horse attempted to shake him back, so Dean leaned forward over his long neck and held on, teeth gritted. Castiel was _stunned_ by the sheer display of strength, skill, and carefully coordinated moves.

What felt like an hour-long spectacle to Castiel, was a mere 8 seconds for Dean before he fell off and rolled away into safety. Once Castiel returned to his senses, he couldn't fathom the sensation he had just felt, this complete _fascination_ with another person. It was _overwhelming_ , both terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

Was that ‘the spark’ he'd heard about so much?

***

The rodeo continued for nearly two hours, but thankfully a string of clouds drifted across the firmament and provided frequent relief from the scorching summer sun. Saddle bronc riding was followed by bareback bronc riding, barrel racing, calf roping, team roping, and finally steer wrestling, which ended the competition. Steer wrestling also resulted in a minor injury to one of the contestants, Cole Trenton, who got his arm slashed by a steer's horn hard enough that it bled and he couldn't continue, much to his visible frustration.

Castiel's interest in the whole event remained low, except for the occasions when Dean Winchester had stepped into the arena to face the challenge. After that initial shock at seeing the man's confident, relaxed entrance and skillful performance, Castiel realized how _immature_ his reaction to this complete stranger was and he calmed himself down. Still, each time he saw Dean appear and give another amazing display, his chest swelled in excitement and pride. It was silly, downright _ludicrous_. Why would he be proud of a man he didn't even know? But no amount of repeating to himself how illogical his behavior was, helped Castiel get his feelings under control... and to be frank, he wasn't trying _too hard_ to do that. Being able to watch Dean Winchester performing was among the most rewarding things he had ever witnessed. As Anna had said, he deserved to relax and indulge once in a while.

In the end Dean didn't win the All-Around − that accomplishment went to a burly man named Benjamin Lafitte whom Dean patted on the back in a familiar manner − but he took second place, losing by one mere point. That did nothing to deter from Dean's joy and he waved to the cheering crowd as he headed to the arena's exit.

The warm, light sensation Castiel felt from watching Dean continued to preoccupy his mind as he walked out to the parking lot behind the arena, so it took him quite a bit of time before he had realized Anna was speaking to him. He stopped in place and looked at her, scowling in the blazing sun, the heated asphalt almost scorching hot against the soles of his dress shoes. "Excuse me?"

"Earth to Cassie," Anna joked.

Immediately a hint of annoyance flashed in Castiel's heart at that dreadful nickname. "I'm afraid there's no person of such name around here," he responded dryly. "Would you like to speak to someone else?"

Anna dismissed his comment with a chuckle. "I was asking if you enjoyed the rodeo?"

The image of Dean Winchester skillfully responding to every move of the raging horse in his initial performance appeared in Castiel's memory, accompanied by the same pride as before, which was quickly followed by embarrassment over being so _awed_ with a complete stranger. Any hints of Castiel's enjoyment of the rodeo was directly tied to this one man, which was far too shameful for him to admit. Thus, he chose to give a more diplomatic response: "I had a better time than I had originally anticipated."

"Yeah, I noticed you got into it eventually." Castiel's stomach dropped in worry that Anna had caught on to his attraction to Dean Winchester, but she said nothing on the subject. "See? It doesn't hurt to listen to your big sister once in a while. Next time don't fret when I want to take you out somewhere."

During the past two hours Castiel had forgotten about the frustration he had felt when Anna unceremoniously showed up in his office to drag him to the rodeo; perhaps his immediate displeasure was a bit premature. He shouldn't have been so opposed to the idea of spending a day with his sister, especially considering how _little_ they had seen of each other lately due to his prior commitments. "You're right. I apologize for my earlier behavior."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's head back."

They resumed their trek to Anna's red Ford Focus, which was parked two minutes away from the arena at the very edge of the parking lot. It had been the only available spot Anna had found when they had arrived. Originally, after the competition had ended and people started filing out, Castiel and Anna had decided to wait a few minutes for the way to clear instead of pushing through the thick crowd. Now thankfully, the parking lot was largely deserted with only a few cars remaining and handful of people either wandering to their vehicles or standing far away to discuss the event they'd just watched. Low murmured voices and occasional laughter resounded through the air.

Near where Anna had parked, there were two men and one woman standing between a classic black muscle car and modern gray truck. Once Castiel stepped closer, he realized that the man with an arm casually slung over the muscle car's roof was no other than _Dean Winchester._ He was flashing the same easy, charming smile that caused Castiel's heart to skip a beat. Castiel felt a sudden urge to walk over to Dean and... he honestly _didn't know_ what he wanted to do, he simply wished to be near this _magnetizing_ man.

A soft gasp to his side informed Castiel that Anna had noticed Dean as well and they both slowed down until they paused in place. Anna stared intently at Dean, worrying her lip. It finally sunk into Castiel's mind that his sister was also attracted to Dean, and his enthusiasm at the prospect of meeting the cowboy waned. Even without competition Castiel had no chance to catch the attention of someone as naturally charismatic and charming as Dean considering just how awkward his own attempts at normal human interactions were, but in comparison to _Anna_ it was utterly hopeless.

"If you're interested in him, there's a good opportunity to speak with him, " Castiel pointed out with a heavy heart.

Anna looked at him like he had just suggested she try jumping off a bridge. "I don't know," she mused. "He's probably very popular with women. Well, that's a stupid idea. Let's go."

She had only managed to take one step before Castiel grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in place. "Anna, don't think of yourself so poorly. You're an absolutely charming person and I can't think of a single man who wouldn't want to go on a date with you." A shy smile brightened Anna's face, but she waved her hand dismissively and opened her mouth to no doubt deny Castiel's words. He didn't give her a chance. "What's the hurt in simply congratulating him for the wins? We can walk over, talk for a bit and if he shows any interest in you, you can ask him out."

Slowly the uncertainty painting Anna's features weakened, and she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll regret it later if I don't at least give it a shot." She took a calming breath. "Okay, let's do it." With new determination she headed toward Dean Winchester and his two companions, Castiel following in her steps.

As they got closer, Dean spotted them and his eyes moved over Castiel then to Anna in friendly curiosity but without any deeper interest. Castiel's stomach _clenched_ in disappointment. Of course, Dean wasn't viewing him with the same awe he felt toward the man. What else was he _expecting_? Years of failed attempts to connect with other people had taught Castiel that he was absolutely hopeless when it came to attracting anyone. Even Bartholomew had been the first one to approach him during the company Christmas party. So _why_ was he affected by Dean's indifference? It was to be expected and logically he knew it would happen... but somehow that mixture of pride and excitement, which swelled his chest, made him hope for a _different_ outcome.

"Hi," Anna greeted, stopping in front of Dean and his two companions, a hint of nervousness appeared in her smile. "Sorry for bothering you, but I watched you in the arena and I just wanted to say you were fantastic."

"You're not bothering me at all," Dean assured, giving her a particularly charming smile that made Castiel wish it was aimed at _him_ instead. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I'm sure you tell that to everyone."

"Well, only to the cutest ones."

Anna chuckled breathlessly and Castiel had to admit that despite his disappointment he was impressed with how fast things progressed between them. In merely four lines they had shifted from greeting each other to openly flirting. Perhaps Dean Winchester was a shameless flirt who propositioned numerous women. The thought of him treating Anna in the same careless manner made Castiel annoyed... but a soft voice at the back of his mind _insisted_ Dean wasn't that type of person.

"Uh, I'm Anna Milton," Anna introduced herself, reaching out to shake Dean's hand.

"Pleasure to meet—" Dean started but words stopped in his throat the instant his eyes landed on Castiel, and the charming expression from moments ago vanished to be replaced by something akin to surprise _._ Before he had even grabbed Anna's outstretched hand, he changed direction and was suddenly grabbing onto Castiel's hand tucked to his side. "And you are?"

Staring deep into Dean's eyes – they were so _green,_ like a grassy meadow in the summer sun – Castiel noticed how calloused the cowboy’s palm was, undoubtedly from physical labor he performed on regular bases. And it felt so _hot_ against Castiel's skin, too. Waves of heat rapidly spread through his body like a wildfire – which Castiel vaguely knew had nothing to do with the intense summer temperature or sun beating on his sweaty skin – starting with the spot his and Dean's bodies connected. Well, it was _Dean._ For a couple of seconds, he was completely lost to Dean's handsome features and the thought of being in such close proximity to the man he had admired not a few minutes ago. Sweat covering Dean's freckled skin gave it a golden hue that Castiel couldn't pry his eyes away from. The blazing sun beating on his back, dry air entering his lungs, and sweat covering his entire body... all of it stopped bothering him for that wonderful moment, almost like the rest of the world had disappeared to give them some privacy.

Eventually Castiel remembered where they were and that Dean had asked him a question. He cleared his throat as a stalling tactic to regain his voice. "I'm Anna's brother, Castiel Novak," he said in a deeper voice than usual. Must have been due to all the heat he had spent two hours in.

Dean's eyebrows rose up in the exact same reaction Castiel grew accustomed to seeing whenever he introduced himself. "Castiel?" Dean repeated. "That's a, uh...." He paused, certainly struggling to hold back the word _'weird'_ that pressed on his lips, the same word almost everyone used to describe his name the moment they had heard it. "... unusual name," he finished after a little hesitation. A response Castiel had earned from people who wanted to be more polite.

"I'm aware," Castiel admitted. "I receive this type of comment a lot."

"Really?" Dean chuckled nervously. _Nervously_. Why in God's good graces would this charming man be acting nervously around _Castiel_? "So, there's more tactless people like me?"

Castiel's lips twitched in amusement, but he held back the full smile that threatened to appear on his face, knowing how uncomfortable it made everyone and he didn't wish to scare Dean off. Due to his indeed unusual name he was the one who had often ended as the butt of jokes. Having Dean trying to turn the tables back onto himself felt _nice._

"My family is fairly religious, so we're all named after angels," Castiel offered, still holding onto Dean's warm, calloused hand. "If you find my name odd, one of my cousins is called Samandriel."

"Oh," Dean winced in sympathy.

Someone cleared their throat, which brought Castiel and Dean's attention back to the three other people standing next to them. Castiel noticed the amused expressions on the tall man and blonde woman Dean had been speaking with prior, then he glanced at Anna and saw a clear dilemma darkening her features. Dear Lord, this was supposed to be _her_ opportunity to meet and ask Dean out, and here he was stealing all attention. But it was so _easy_ to forget about the rest of the world when he stared at those lush, green eyes and that charming smile. He needed to get a hold of himself. He let go of Dean's hand and immediately he missed the contact.

Turned out it was the tall man who snapped them from their preoccupation they had found themselves in as he spoke next: "Sorry, Dean doesn't know the first thing about good manners, so I guess we'll have to introduce ourselves."

"Always trying to hog all the attention, huh, Sam?" Dean groused.

Sam reached out to shake Castiel and Anna's hands while ignoring Dean's snide comment. His grasp was firm, one the verge of too painful in contrast to Dean's more delicate. "Sam Winchester, Dean's brother."

" _Younger_ brother," Dean specified for some reason, pushing his chest out in pride. "Practically raised the little snot all by myself."

Once more Sam ignored Dean and stepped closer to the blonde woman, putting an arm around her shoulders in a tender way. "And this is my wife, Jess."

"Hello," she offered simply and gave Castiel a curious look, which was more intense than appropriate when speaking with a newly introduced person, "What did you think about Dean's performance, Castiel?"

The waves of heat rushing through Castiel's body increased in intensity as he recalled how utterly _mesmerized_ he had been watching Dean display his strength, technique, and stamina. It was followed by the same flashes of embarrassment he had felt earlier for being moved so much by a complete stranger. He couldn't admit to Anna what Dean did to him, and now that Dean (and his family) was standing a mere two feet away, it was certainly out of the question.

However, when he opened his mouth to answer wanting to categorize Dean's performance as merely an impressive display of skill, his heart jolted unpleasantly and words stopped in his throat. It felt _wrong_ to play down what Dean had done as though it was a meager circus trick. There was so much _more_ to his display and that was precisely what had fascinated Castiel with the man to begin with: the easiness behind his moves as he had walked into the arena that first time and mounted the horse, followed by intense focus and determination during the run itself as he held onto the raging animal as if that was the most important things at that precise moment in the whole world, in his whole life.

And that _passion_ for what he was doing made Dean stand out from the crowd. Of course, other contestants had shown their impressive skills as well, but _none_ of them had put their whole mind, heart, and soul into conquering the challenges like Dean had. In that short display while riding a bronc, Dean had shown Castiel that he always put his entire being into any task, no matter how minor it was. A truly inspiring thing.

Well, Castiel couldn't force himself to reduce the impact of what he had seen to a mere circus trick. On the other hand, he also couldn't reveal his _true_ feelings in front of Dean, because it was _ludicrous_ to be so affected by a man he had met two minutes ago. "It was a... wonderful display of passion you hold for rodeo," Castiel settled on, staring back at Dean. As their eyes met, he watched Dean's smile soften into something more affectionate and he wasn't sure what to make out of it. "Immediately I knew you practiced very hard in preparation for the challenges. That was fascinating, someone so skilled at what they were doing."

"Me and Sam, we're running a ranch,” Dean offered. "I spend most of my days on a saddle. It makes sense that I'd be good at it."

"And yet, you've only got second place," Sam interjected with a grin.

"Shut up! God, you're such a _bitch!"_ Dean stared angrily at his brother, and for a moment Castiel was worried an argument would start between them, but when Sam chuckled, Dean did too, defusing the situation much to Castiel's surprise. If it came to his family members, they could argue for _hours_ over the tiniest snide comment. He and Anna usually had to put a lot of effort into bringing them together once they really had started going, so watching the Winchesters let it go this easily was... odd, but in a _good_ way. "Anyway," Dean returned his eyes to Castiel and paused, worrying his lower lip, "maybe you'd like to see the ranch yourself? I could take you there and give you a tour if you're... uh, if you want to."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat. All the emotions he'd been struggling to suppress since he had seen Dean perform the first time started breaking through the mental wall he had built up, chipping at it more and more, causing the flow to increase with each breath he took. The prospect of spending time with Dean... Did he _want_ it? What kind of _question_ was that? That was _more_ than he had expected. He’d believed he'd merely have a chance to admire this wonderful man from afar and then move on with his life like nothing had happened. He had anticipated that from that point on, his thoughts would occasionally return to the image of Dean Winchester riding atop one of those horses − his body thrown back to stay mounted, back arched, chest pushed out, determination painting his features − and he would think of where Dean was, of how he was doing, and if he was as charming in person as he had seemed from the arena.

Now Dean was offering him an opportunity to get answers to those questions.

An agreement rested on his lips... but then he remembered _why_ he had approached Dean and gotten this opportunity to begin with. He turned to Anna and noticed a mixture of curiosity and disappointment on her face as she moved her eyes between him and Dean. Shame deeper than the one he had felt at being so affected by a stranger crept inside his heart. He hadn't wished to get in the way of Anna going out on a date with a man she was attracted to. She was the only sibling he got along with and she had showed up today in his office out of kindness of her heart.

"Perhaps Anna would be interested in joining you," Castiel eventually said, turning back to Dean. The similar disappointment he saw on Anna’s face now shadowed Dean's and he wasn't sure whose reaction made him feel _worse_.

"No, no, no, no," Anna cried out before Dean could respond, all traces of negative emotions had vanished from her features to be replaced by an embarrassed smile. "I've got things to do." Which was a blatant lie; during their drive here she had proposed they have coffee together after the rodeo, since she didn't have anything else to do today. "You two go and have fun."

Dean couldn't hold back a relieved expression at her words, but still offered: "That's too bad. Maybe another time?"

Anna nodded in agreement and she appeared to be content with the arrangement, but Castiel couldn't quite shake off the sensation he was intruding in her affairs and that Anna simply didn't want to make a scene in front of the Winchesters. Perhaps he was overthinking. Anna wasn't the possessive type, so she wouldn't be holding a grudge against Castiel for Dean's encompassing attention.

Regardless, he felt a need to clarify the situation.

"Is that alright?" Castiel asked his sister.

The warm, friendly smile he received in response was enough of an answer. "Yeah," Anna confirmed, waving her hand in dismissive gesture. "I'm a big girl, I know how to get back home without your guidance. Go and have fun. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Then she looked at the Winchesters. "It was nice meeting you. And again, congratulations on the victory, Dean."

With that, Anna turned around and headed toward her Ford Focus, which glimmered with the intense shade of red in the blazing sunlight, that was parked several spots away from the Winchester's cars. Castiel watched as Anna opened the driver's door, waved goodbye to them one more time, and slipped inside. She pulled out of the parking lot in a cloud of dust and drove toward the exit. A small weight appeared at the pit of Castiel's stomach; this was supposed to be a day they'd shared together, an opportunity they would rarely have due to Castiel's busy schedule… and here he was, staying behind to join a man he barely knew for a visit to his ranch. But if Anna approved of it, there was no harm. He had to trust that she was truly okay with Castiel spending some time in Dean's company.

"Actually, what a coincidence," Dean said, bringing Castiel's attention back to him. "Sam and Jess are also heading out, so it'll be just the two of us."

The weight in Castiel's stomach morphed into a wave of heat that had nothing to do with the scorching temperature outside. He would be _alone_ with Dean? Suddenly, he realized how close he was standing to the man, he could smell a mixture of faint cologne scent and sweat covering Dean, which _should_ smell disgusting, but instead was _alluring_. A scent of what a hard-working man Dean was.

"We are?" Sam asked, scowling.

"Don't you remember?" Dean replied in a condescending tone. "Right before we left, you two decided to go out for lunch after the rodeo."

"Well, the original plan was that we'd take _you_ out for lunch as a celebration for your victory," Jess explained and Dean clenched his jaw, sending her a very annoyed expression. She wasn't fazed by it, though, and responded by shrugging and batting her eyelashes in false innocence.

Immediately Castiel understood Dean was attempting to _remove_ his brother and sister-in-law from their home so the two of them _could_ be alone, which caused the heat wave surging through Castiel's body to increase in strength, particularly in the groin area. He swallowed to moisten his dry throat. _So many_ unspoken promises laid hidden in this action. Dean wished for them to be alone, because he wanted to... _Dear Lord_ , Castiel wasn't even able to form a coherent enough thought to decide what precisely Dean planned them to do once they arrived at the ranch, but every molecule of his body was _longing_ for it.

"But if you're that desperate to spend some _quality_ time with your new friend, who are we to stop you?" Jess continued, utterly unfazed by Dean's increasingly angered expression. Castiel lowered his head in embarrassment like a child caught by their parents with his hand in the cookie jar. Jess' comment confirmed Castiel's suspicion of what Dean was planning for their date. And she _knew_ that. Which wasn't much of a stretch to assume Sam did as well. The fact that two people he had just met were aware that he and Dean could (and most likely, _would_ ) have sex, should be awkward... but it was somehow strangely _arousing_. It flattered Castiel that not only Dean wanted to be with him physically, but also that people were _aware_ someone as handsome as Dean had chosen _him_.

As if to validate his suspicions, Sam grunted like he had tasted something sour. "Okay, let's just leave them be," he insisted and reached out to gently brush his wife's arms in a loving gesture, his golden wedding ring flickered in the sunlight. "We haven’t had many opportunities to go out together lately, so why don't we make the best out of it?"

Jess' face softened. "Sounds like a plan," she commented and glanced back at the other two men. "It was nice meeting you, Castiel. Maybe we'll see each other later, what do you say?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep him around the ranch just for you," Dean responded before Castiel could formulate a thought. "Now get lost, you two."

Sam flashed a very displeased expression − which Balthazar often described as 'bitchface' − at his brother, but obediently turned around to the gray truck, pulling Jess along. He rounded the car and took a seat behind the wheel while Jess hopped into passenger's seat. Once they both fastened their seatbelts and Sam started the engine, Jess lowered the window on her side all the way down and braced her elbow on the door frame.

"Have fun, lovebirds," she teased.

"Jess!" Sam cried out, sending another 'bitchface' in her direction. To the sound of Jess's uncontrollable giggles, he shook his head and pulled out of the parking spot, heading to the exit and disappearing onto the road just like Anna had done moments ago.

A few of the arena's employees cleaning up after the event, moved around in the background, far enough away that they wouldn't be able to notice much from what the two of them were doing. A fact Castiel became _painfully_ aware of as the heat surged through his entire body, increasingly pooling in his groin. He took a deep breath, ignoring how dry and hot the air was, and met Dean's lush green eyes, getting completely lost in them for the second time today. Underneath the _want_ visible in Dean's eyes, Castiel noticed something else, longing or nervousness? Both perhaps? He was never good at reading subtleties in people's reactions, certainly not as innocent as whatever Dean was feeling. He was mostly used to seeing embarrassment, unease, and barely contained annoyance. Not... interest, intent, and attraction. Only Bartholomew had ever looked at him in such a manner, and even then it wasn't _nearly_ as heated.

Was Dean feeling the same _burning desire_ Castiel was? Well, that was ludicrous. Why would such a charming, talented man as Dean Winchester be consumed to the brim by lust for someone like _Castiel_ , a socially inept loner, when he surely could have anyone?

And yet, here was Dean, staying behind with Castiel after having sent his brother and sister-in-law away so they could spend time together, alone. Dean was staring at Castiel like he was the most delicious thing in the whole world. Despite Castiel's mind warning him to lower his expectations to avoid future disappointment when it turned out to be just a one-time situation, Castiel felt his chest swell in happiness, which was sunken in the burning _want._ Dear Lord, merely being able to go out with Dean _once_ was something Castiel never could've imagined a possibility back when he was mesmerized by the man's performance. Now that they were alone, it took every ounce of strength for Castiel to remain in place instead of _throwing_ himself at Dean and _kissing_ him until they both lost their breath. He had to _control_ himself. He had botched so many attempts at social interactions and scared people away as a result. He most definitely didn't want to scare Dean, not when he was blessed with an opportunity to spend time with Dean.

"So," Dean started, "why don't we jump in and head straight to the ranch?" His tongue poked out from between his plush, dry lips to brush over the lower one and wet it; Castiel followed its movements carefully, swallowing in hunger, until it disappeared from his view.

"Yes, that's an exquisite idea," he confirmed when he had regained his voice. "I approve of it."

Much to his shock Dean chuckled and Castiel feared he'd already alienated the man despite his best efforts, but thankfully Dean calmed down quickly and stared at Castiel with an even _hotter_ lust in his eyes. "Dude, you're unbelievable. Get in before I... Just get in."

Castiel had managed to somehow pry his legs from the ground and rounded the black muscle car, allowing his eyes to appreciate its smooth lines and immaculate paint that shined in the strong sunlight. It spoke of perfect maintenance; more proof of care that Dean took in things he tried his hands at. It caused Castiel's chest to swell further. "This is a beautiful car, Dean," he complimented as he came to a stop on the passenger side. Saying Dean's name out loud felt like a sin, one he couldn't help but indulge in.

A wide grin brightened Dean's face. "Yeah, you like it?" Then it morphed into mischievousness, and Dean leaned closer to look into Castiel's eyes. "I hope to show you more things you'll like."

Castiel wasn't able to hold back a _shiver_ that ran down his back at the promise hidden in those words, the array of _possibilities_ it opened before him. Pleased by his reaction, Dean opened the driver's door, slipped behind the wheel and briefly scooted over the long bench to open Castiel's door. Unsurprisingly, the inside was heated from the car being parked in full sun and Castiel gasped when he sat on the blazing leather. Going by Dean's example, he lowered his window to let the fresh air in. They waited for a minute for the air in Dean's car to cool down, and in the meantime they took in each other. Castiel noticed a single droplet of sweat traveling down Dean's throat all the way to the place where his flannel shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his muscular torso and dusting of wet hair. Then he lifted his eyes up and met Dean's lustful gaze.

"Let's get this show on the road," Dean decided, slipping the car key into the ignition and turning, causing the car's engine to _roar_ to life. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the same exit Anna, Sam and Jess had used earlier. But, at the stop sign they took a turn in the opposite direction. When Dean pushed the accelerator down and the vehicle gained speed, a rush of air slipped inside, giving them reprieve from stuffy heat. However, none of it could cool down the blazing lust filling Castiel. He watched as Dean turned the wheel and took each turn with the same skill as when he performed, his muscles bulging with each move.

Dear Lord, Castiel was utterly _infatuated._


	2. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sorry, it took so long, but inspiration is a fickle mistress. Hopefully, you'll find the whole wait worth it in the end. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Gifs NSFW.
> 
> Chapter edited by MrsDeanWinchester87. As always, thanks for the help!

The Winchesters' ranch was located half an hour away from the arena on the outskirts of Kansas City, which was to be expected due to its nature. As Dean confidently guided his gorgeous car down the road, his left arm rested on the rolled down window frame with fingers drumming to the sound of classic rock battling the steady noise of wind blowing through the car. An excited smile stretched his plush lips, the tip of his tongue occasionally peaking out to wet them.

Castiel wasn't sure where to keep his eyes. He would openly and shamelessly glance at this stunning man, any of the earlier embarrassment completely overwritten by desire to explore every inch of Dean Winchester: the freckles covering his tanned skin like a constellation on night sky, feminine eyelashes casting long shadows on his face, the rhythmical flexing of Dean's muscles stretching underneath his clothes as he turned the wheel and pressed harder on the pedal. But then Castiel would be distracted by the landscape unfolding on both sides of the road and he'd gaze out to take in as much as possible. The further they moved away from the city's center, the more the buildings shrank in both size and number, giving way to clearings covered in tall, lush grass and bushes, corn and sorghum fields, and apple orchards. The sweet, intense scent of plants, intensified by the summer heat ventured into Dean's car along with the gusts of wind, teasing his nose with various aromas. Once he got his fill of those views, he'd look back at Dean and the cycle would continue on.

For the first time since Anna had marched inside his office to interrupt his responsibilities and drag him to participate in a frivolous event that he had no interest in, Castiel felt grateful things had progressed the way they had. He had fully expected that once the rodeo was over he'd head for a meal with Anna, so they could catch up on their lives, and then he'd spend the evening working anyway until tiredness forced him to sleep. And now here he was sitting next to the most captivating man he’s ever laid his eyes on, driving through the beautiful fields he was never aware existed. He certainly couldn't experience either of those if he had refused to follow Anna. Even that godforsaken heat that had bothered him since he’d stepped out of his office building stopped being a problem; the car roof shielded him from the sun and gusts of wind provided a much necessary cool down.

However, it did nothing to ease his _burning_ desire for Dean. He wanted to explore every inch of his body with his hands and mouth, learn what brought the biggest reaction and loudest moans from the cowboy. In fact, he barely could keep his hands to himself instead of reaching out to feel for Dean's muscles through his flannel shirt (maybe even slip a palm underneath it to feel the bare skin) and jeans.

"This is their best piece," Dean said breaking the comfortable silence between them and pulling Castiel out of those lustful thoughts. Castiel blinked and followed Dean's finger that pointed to the radio. He realized a new song had started playing, but he didn't recognize it as he was rather inept when it came to popular music. “I don't care what everyone says, 'The _Rain Song'_ beats ' _Stairway to_ _Heaven_ ' any day. They're not even in the same _category_. Whoever says otherwise don't know crap about Led Zeppelin." Those green eyes landed on Castiel and drilled deep into his soul with an intense gaze. "You like classic rock?"

To be frank, Castiel knew next to nothing about rock, classic or not, nor pretty much any other genre of music; he listened to songs that caught his attention rather than searching them based on specifics. However, he felt that wasn't the best answer to give, judging by a large cardboard box that rested behind him on the backseat full of cassette tapes with band names written in thick marker on their labels. Dean appeared to be a devoted fan and responding honestly could potentially end their date early. Castiel didn't want to let that happen. He had never felt such a _pull_ toward another human in his entire life, and the thought of messing this up like he had messed up so many social interactions before made his stomach squeeze nervously.

What other answer could he give? He didn't want to straight up lie, because that was a terrible idea as well, but he held no real knowledge on the subject, except for the fact that tunes and certain instrument he associated with classic rock also appeared in modern songs. Despite his limited information, he knew the genre had a _lasting_ impact on the entire industry. "It's influence on popular music can't be underestimated," he eventually settled on.

Much to his shock, Dean burst into laughter. Such deep, wonderful sounds awoke Dean's belly and travelled upwards, sending his entire body into joyful jolts. Although he was afraid he had messed up again, Castiel couldn't deny he _loved_ listening to Dean's laughter.

Once he calmed down, Dean asked, "Dude, are you even _real_? I would never have imagined someone who talks like you existed in real life. I thought that was a pure TV fiction."

That comment didn't give Castiel much of an idea of what Dean actually thought about his words. Dean's laughter reminded Castiel of other students who mocked him back in school over his speech patterns and awkward behavior, but Dean's amazed tone suggested some sort of approval. "Is that a good thing?" Castiel eventually asked, unable to make his mind.

"You bet your ass it is." Dean bit his lower lip and let his eyes wander down Castiel's body to briefly rest on his thighs and butt. Then he looked back up and said, "Keep talking like that, babe." With that Dean stared out the windshield and focused on driving again, leaving Castiel even more bothered by the affectionate nickname. _Babe_. It was feminine and should sound odd when spoken to a man, but it showed how much Dean was into him and that was what mattered at the moment to Castiel.

At last Dean took the final turn and they started climbing up a small hill; unkempt grass and wildflowers grew freely on both sides of earthen road. In the distance Castiel spotted three buildings made out of raw wood, painted in different colors: the blue two story family home was settled in the center; a massive red barn to the left with its large door opened wide showing stacks of hay inside; and a long row of stable in a sandy shade attached to an enclosure where horses could run freely, though currently none of was in Castiel's view. Dean guided his car to the house and parked next to short stairs leading to a porch that wrapped the entire home as far as Castiel could tell.

Once Dean shut the engine off, he turned to Castiel and opened his mouth, only to close it a second later without uttering a word. They sat in silence for a moment staring at each other, as gusts of wind carried noises of swooshing leaves and horses' whinnies from around the fields. Not a single human voice heard. No person in sight. They were completely alone, removed from prying eyes, and Castiel became painfully aware that _nothing_ was stopping him from claiming Dean's lips in a heated kiss, no sense of modesty he needed to concern himself about.

And yet, he couldn't move, scared of ruining this extraordinary chance fate gifted to him. Contradictory sensations yanked his being around: desperate craving to taste Dean and worry born out of past failed attempts at normal social interaction. He wanted to make things work out between him and Dean, if only for one amazing time. Instead he waited for Dean to make the first move.

"So..." Dean started, wetting his lips and once more Castiel followed the movement of his tongue. "You want to take a look around the ranch now... or maybe you prefer to get something to drink..."

Castiel's heart jolted in his chest and the heatwave pulsating throughout his body responded with new life to that second proposition. "It's pretty hot," he pointed out needlessly, but his mind wasn't working properly since he had witnessed Dean's performance. "I would appreciate if I could get something to drink first." He swallowed and realized that indeed, his throat was dry, either from the intense weather or due to proximity to Dean. Probably both.

"Great." Dean's face lightened as if Castiel had offered him a star he picked from the firmament. "We always keep some water and lemonade in the fridge during summer. Let's, uh, let's head inside then."

They exited the car and after Dean locked its doors, _made sure_ they were indeed locked and brushed away a tiny leaf that got stuck to the hood during the drive, Dean led Castiel to the house. There was an excited bounce in his step and Castiel couldn't help but feel excited as well. They had all the privacy in the world and were free to do _anything_ to their hearts desire. It was such a new and wonderful sensation that he had never felt before, even in his relationship with Bartholomew. Although he had cared for the other man and had enjoyed their sexual intercourses for the most part, his attraction for Bartholomew was more subdued and akin to friendship rather than the all-consuming want he held toward Dean. What odd places the convoluted roads of life could bring a person to! He had known Bartholomew for several years, in and out, but he hadn't felt the same level of passion in their relationship as he had with this complete stranger he met three hours ago and followed home to hopefully have sex with him!

Of course, that must've been the main reason why he and Bartholomew had ended up splitting up, but he pushed those thoughts away. No reason to dwell on the past. He was still on good terms with Bartholomew as they regularly worked on projects and paused to chat in a friendly manner whenever they met at the office.

Thus, he focused back on Dean and followed him into the dim, cool house. As they headed toward the kitchen, Castiel looked around taking in the simple decor. Where they were standing in the foyer, bare wood floors stretched outward partially covered by a long, red rug with geometric designs sewn into it; it extended to the u-shaped staircase located at the far end of the house. A freshly planted pot of flowers stood on a sturdy, old-fashioned side table that had beautiful carvings chiseled into its wooden top. Several photographs of numerous people hung on the walls; Castiel spotted a large picture of Dean sitting at a dining table next to Sam, Jess and another middle-aged couple, a dark-haired man and blonde woman (presumably Dean and Sam's parents), all of them smiling at the camera. As he walked by the open doors sprinkled around the corridor, he caught brief glances of rooms behind them and noticed they all shared a similar, simple but sturdy-looking aesthetic. Past the first door he saw a sitting room equipped with a fireplace. The next was the dining room, outfitted with a large table capable of holding eight people. Through the last door he peaked in, was a small study full of bookcases and a personal computer atop a solitary desk. The whole place seemed like a comfortable family home.

Only the kitchen, set to the left of the staircase, broke the style used in the rest of household. It had peach-colored walls and modern-looking cabinets with deep drawers and flat surfaces, and a huge, industrial-looking fridge − which Dean was headed to now. Automatically Castiel circled the island in the middle and followed after Dean, the burning desire demanding he stay close to the other man.

Dean pulled out two jugs from the fridge, one with clear water and one with lemonade, put them atop the island and added two tall glasses from a cabinet above the sink. "So, uh," the cowboy started, returning his attention to Castiel. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Water," Castiel answered.

Dean poured water into both glasses until they were topped off and handed Castiel his, then grabbed the other one. Realizing just how thirsty he truly was, Castiel eagerly started drinking. The sensation of cold liquid going through his dry throat and moisturizing it felt very refreshing after an entire day spent outside in the summer sun, so he continued until he finished it altogether in few gulps. With a relieved sigh, he lowered the glass and froze when he noticed Dean staring at him intently, lust _burning_ in the other man's eyes as he let them roam over Castiel's lips, neck and jaw. The cold water cooled not only Castiel's sore throat, but also his entire body, bringing the desire that filled him fully into the open.

Guided by that overwhelming sensation, Castiel put the glass away atop the island and stepped closer to Dean until they were a mere foot apart. Castiel felt a single droplet of water falling from the corner of his mouth and down his jaw, which Dean's eyes immediately fixated on.

"Um, you have a little..." Dean's voice trailed off, sounding deeper than before. Without finishing what he intended to say, Dean reached up and brushed his thumb over Castiel's jaw twice to wipe the water way. The sweeps of Dean's calloused finger against his skin worked like a match swiping over the coarse striking pad on the side of matchbox, creating a spark and setting him on fire.

But then Dean was pulling away, taking that wonderful sensation away with him, and Castiel couldn't bare to be separated. He chased that calloused thumb with a soft brush of his lips and when Dean gasped in shock, freezing, Castiel took the opportunity to plant another kiss. And a third one. Slowly he looked up at Dean and saw the same burning passion he felt surfacing on the man's features, followed by the determination to take action. Castiel knew instinctively what would happen next and he fully embraced it wholeheartedly, his body leaning forward before he even made a conscious choice.

Their mouth _crushed_ in a hungry kiss. Castiel _sucked_ and _licked_ at Dean's plush lips, reveling in their softness and delicious, slightly salty taste while Dean mirrored the same movements on him. The persistent strokes of Dean's tongue drove Castiel crazy and he enveloped Dean in a tight hug bringing their bodies together as close as possible, wanting to melt them into one being so they could share those sensations forever. Cas’ palms roamed over Dean's firms, muscular back, taking in the movements of muscle each and every high and low of Dean's stunning body. In an instant Castiel's member grew hard, pressing uncomfortably against his underwear and denim dress pants; through Dean's jeans he could feel that the cowboy also became fully erect. Because of _him_. Dean Winchester, that mesmerizing man, was hard for _him_.

"God..." Dean gasped between their heated kisses, his warm breath skating over Castiel's boiling skin. "Do you have any idea... what you're doing... to me?" He finally broke their make-out and pulled away just far enough to look into Castiel's eyes, their bodies still tightly pressed against each other from chests down. Dean rocked his hips and Castiel groaned when their hardened groins brushed. Chasing after the sensation, Castiel rolled his hips back and forth, until slowly both of them started an easy rhythm. "With that peculiar way of speaking… that perpetually serious expression... and those carefully ironed pleats of yours?"

It took a couple of seconds, during which Castiel was distracted by the warmth of Dean's body and sparks of pleasure shooting through his hardened member, for him to concentrate enough to respond. "It appears I have quite a profound effect on you... but I can't figure out why..."

That comment caused Dean to grin, which was a typical response his awkward behavior earned from people, but unlike in other cases, it didn't appear to be born out of mockery, but genuine _fondness_. As if Dean _enjoyed_ his behavior. Castiel couldn't help but lean forward to kiss that smile. What was it about Dean Winchester that put him at ease about his own awkward social behavior?

"Doesn't matter, babe..." Dean murmured against his mouth. "Just keep acting like that... Don't stop..."

Their lips found each other again in another heated make-out session that appeared to go on forever. They could've been standing there for minutes or hours as far as Castiel was able to tell. He completely lost sense of time and space: his being engulfed by the sensation of Dean's warm, firm body pressed against his, their hardened groins brushing in a slow, deliberate dance, and the desperate kisses they shared. Eventually Castiel gave into Dean's insistent licks and opened his lips, which immediately Dean used as an opportunity to slip in and explore. Their tongues crashed and entangled together, desperate to keep the other one close. When Dean tried to pull back for whatever reason, Castiel mercilessly _sucked_ to get his tongue back inside his own mouth and continue, which earned him a half-surprised, half-aroused moan from Dean.

As if having a mind of their own, Castiel's hands slipped down Dean's muscled back to grab a hold of his round ass and yank him forward to press their erections even tighter together, increasing the pleasurable sensation with a hint of pain beneath it. That finally snapped Castiel and Dean apart as they threw their heads back in a gasp.

Silently Dean grabbed onto Castiel's wrist with intent painting his features and stepped away, taking away the heat of his body. He guided Castiel out of the kitchen, leaving their drinks and jugs forgotten on the counter as droplets started collecting on their glass surface from the summer heat. They went upstairs (climbing with hardened members was uncomfortable), down another corridor brightened by sunlight streaming through the large windows, the couple entered one of the rooms with a closed door on the right. The first thing that caught Castiel's attention were three framed posters of bands: Led Zeppelin, AC/DC and Van Halen (in the corners he noticed artists' signatures scribbled with white markers that contrasted with dark colors). They hung along the wall across from the door, each at slightly different height in an artistic disarray.

Then his eyes landed on a king-sized bed positioned underneath a long panel of windows. The newest wave of lust rushed through his body and he swallowed as the full reality of what was about to happen fully settled in. Dear Lord, he has waited a mere hour for this to happen, but it felt like an _eternity._

Dean walked over to the window and swung it outward, letting in the heated breeze along with some fresh air. He returned to where Castiel was standing and looked him over. "Are you a top or a bottom?" Dean asked and it took a second before Castiel understood what he was talking about. "Because I can be both, but I prefer bottoming."

"Um..." Castiel struggled to get his brain to work properly. "I'm a top, exclusively."

That charming grin that Castiel was already very familiar with, returned to Dean's plush lips. "Great. Why don't you get comfortable while I grab a quick shower? I need to wash the smell of a horse off me and get myself ready."

Embarrassment crept up Castiel's back and neck as the reality of what they were about to do settled even harder into his mind. Some of that had to have shown on his face, because Dean winked at him in a flirtatious manner before strolling out of the room. Automatically, Castiel's eyes wandered down to take in Dean's round bottom emphasized by the tight clutch of jean material, his hardened member twitched with interest. In just mere minutes he'd be buried inside... _Oh sweet Jesus!_

The pressure on his dress pants grew unbearable. Dean told him to get comfortable, which could mean only one thing, so he reached down to quickly unfasten his belt and button, and pulled his zipper down, letting the bulge straining his underwear out. A relieved sigh escaped from his throat. God, he couldn't recall when the last time he'd been this aroused, if _ever_. He had enjoyed sex with Bartholomew quite a bit and they did it regularly − though work often left them too exhausted to do more than simply cuddle in bed − but he was never engulfed by such a burning passion for another human being. When he was single, he only had to masturbate once a week on Sunday evenings to stave off the biological needs. That meant he was six days into his sexual desires building up, but it hadn't reached this _alarming_ level in the past. Dean truly had a _remarkable_ and frankly _scary_ result on him.

As Castiel reached to unbutton his shirt, he suddenly became very self-conscious. Dean was a hard-working man and built like one. He'd seen Dean's muscles straining against the confinements of his clothes and felt their hardness through the material during their make-out session. Castiel couldn't possibly match that. His days passed mostly in an office where he sat behind his desk or in his condo because he was too exhausted after twelve hours of work to do anything but lay down sprawled out on the couch until fatigue won out and he went up to bed. He was skinny with no muscle definition to speak of. At least he didn't put up weight like many of his co-workers and higher-ups, but that wasn't much better. Would Dean be turned off by how he looked naked? He wouldn't find Castiel's body alluring in the same manner as his was, that was most certain. Dear Lord, would he be so _displeased_ with Castiel's appearance that he'd ask him to leave after all?

He told himself that if Dean was shallow enough to chase him away for that, then perhaps he wasn't worth the effort, but that hardly helped. He _wanted_ Dean and _wanted_ to share at least few moments of passion with that captivating man. The thought of losing this opportunity...

In the end Castiel took off his shoes and socks, settled them neatly by the door, shucked and folded his dress pants and put atop of a chair in the corner. He left the shirt and underwear on, too anxious to remove either. Having nothing else to do, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. The silence surrounding him was only disturbed by the sounds of nature being carried with the wind through the open window, the squeaking of the bed underneath him whenever he shifted, and a faint dribbling of shower nearby. Despite his nervousness, he was still half-hard, and his member pressed against the cotton material covering it. Any moment now Dean would walk through the door, wet from the shower and naked, perhaps having a towel as the only thing keeping his decency from Castiel, and they would... God, he had no idea what they would do. All he could think about was getting his hands on Dean, being able to touch those muscles well defined by hard labor and kiss those plush lips, run his mouth and tongue over Dean's bare body...

He still struggled to wrap his mind around the fact where this day had brought him: from the cool and sterile of his office to the dry, unpleasant heat of the rodeo and finally here, the bedroom of the sexiest man he'd ever laid his eyes on. All so they could have casual sex together. That wasn't something he did. He had _never_ come together with another person with the sole purpose of having casual sex before. He dated both people he had shared any sexual experiences with. Simply following a stranger home under the guise of lust was an alien thing for him. Normally he saw something like this as a waste of time, something that didn't give anything meaningful to anyone. But it was different with Dean. The man stood out from the crowd; he had something about him that instantly caught Castiel's attention and refused to let it go. It felt important to have at least one day between them.

And to think that he had nearly turned down Anna.

The nervous excitement that held him in a tight grip for the past few hours was dampened as if a campfire was extinguished with a bucket of water. He had completely forgotten about his sister. _She_ was the one who wanted to meet Dean and go out on a date with him, but Castiel had somehow managed to steal Dean's attention from her. Although Anna had appeared to have shrugged off the whole affair back at the parking lot, Castiel feared it might have been an act. Hiding her emotions wasn't typical for Anna, but the worry of hurting his sister pushed Castiel to retrieve his cell phone from his dress pants before he returned to sitting on the bed.

Hesitant and unsure what to write, Castiel sat still. He needed to make sure he didn't hurt Anna before he could proceed with everything. Finally he typed in a short message: ' _I'm at Dean's right now, but I can't enjoy myself. You were the one who wanted to go out with him. Are you sure you're alright with this?_ ' Balthazar always teased Castiel about his usage of proper grammar in casual text messages, but he preferred to do so to avoid any misinformation regarding what he wanted to convey. He sent the text to Anna and waited patiently for a response, listening to the steady stream of shower water behind walls and the breeze coming from outside that gently brushed over his back and bare legs.

A minute later his phone buzzed in his hand − he always kept the upcoming message notifications on silent mode to minimize the potential distraction from work while he was deeply focused − and he quickly checked what Anna had written back.

 _'sucks but ill get over it. have fun, that's why i took you out for today :) spare the details tho_ '

A soft smile stretched Castiel's lips as a pleasant warmth spread across his chest. How could he have expected Anna to be angry over the whole incident? That wouldn't be in character for her to do. In order to soothe his own mind for being so doubtful about Anna, Castiel sent another message where he promised to call her soon and take her out for that lunch they had planned to have.

Just as he was shutting his phone down, the bedroom door swung open and Castiel lifted his eyes to look— Oh, sweet Jesus! All the air got _knocked out_ from Castiel's lungs as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He could only stare, utterly stunned, at the gorgeous man who entered. Dean was bare naked, the only shreds of dignity to his person being provided by a large white towel the cowboy was using to dry his arms and chest off, only the lower half of said towel swung right in front of his private parts. However, the rest of him was fully exposed to Castiel's _hungry_ eyes. He took in Dean's skin, tanned on his torso and legs, paler around the waists; the bulging muscles he had touched earlier through Dean's clothes that were shaped by hard work; a dusting of hair covering Dean's legs, forearms and chest. No man he had ever seen matched to this, not even Bartholomew or any porn stars he was a fan of. He tried to burn as much of this stunning view as possible into his memory in the span of the few seconds he had before Dean's chuckle snapped him out of his trance. Cas glanced up at the mischievous expression the cowboy wore. When he saw Dean biting his lower lip, he suddenly felt a pull to claim his mouth in another heated kiss.

"You like what you see?" Dean asked.

Unable to get words past his dry throat, Castiel nodded eagerly. His eyes wandered down Dean's bare, muscular chest and followed the faint trail of hair that grew from belly button to the place hidden by the towel. If only Dean would let it drop...

Apparently Dean was able to read his face like an open book, because he threw the towel aside on the floor, exposing himself completely, and Castiel licked his lips at the sight that welcomed him. The treasure trail he has been following eventually turned into a clump of light pubic hair and below them was Dean's half-erect member that was rapidly swelling under Castiel's scrutiny. As it quickly reached its full size, prompting Castiel's own phallus to harden again, Castiel noted how perfect it was; not too long or short, not too thick or thin. Just right. Below Dean's penis was a pair of shapely balls that were hanging heavily.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean's private parts, which swayed enticingly, while Dean stepped closer. He tracked his eyes up, letting them skim over that muscular stomach and torso, only to look Dean in the face once the cowboy stopped right in front of him. From this close Castiel caught a whiff of apple-scented soap Dean must have used during the shower. It was pleasant enough to the nose, but Castiel missed the scent of sun-warmed skin and sweat on the cowboy, the pure essence of _Dean._ It was rather embarrassing to think, like he had some weird perspiring fetish. So, he didn't bother to ponder what this said about him at the moment, instead he let his emotions and that burning desire control his actions. He saw the same want he felt for the cowboy reflecting on Dean's face and in his shining, lush green eyes. In response he grabbed onto Dean's erection − indeed, it fit _perfectly_ in his palm − which earned a soft gasp from Dean. Encouraged by it, Castiel turned his attention back down and swallowed Dean's penis without hesitation.

This time around Dean jerked in response, pushing the head of his member deeper in, and gave out a choked cry, a _music_ to Castiel's ears. Unfortunately, he had only a brief moment to enjoy the nice weight and firmness of Dean's penis filling his mouth before he felt himself pushed backwards, and the erection slipped free. It shined in the bright summer sunlight with his spit and Castiel tried to chase after it, only for a pair of hands to keep him away. Confused and already desperate for an opportunity to taste more of this amazing man, Castiel looked at Dean's amused expression.

"You're going to make me cum," Dean said with a chuckle, as if that explained anything.

"Isn't that the point?" Castiel countered.

Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s sides and pulled, encouraging the other man to stand up. "You can suck me dry later," he said as they stepped closer, Dean's hard penis slotting between Castiel's thighs right underneath his own erection like a puzzle piece clicking into its proper place, "but not before I get to feel your cock inside me." Castiel shivered at the possibility and he knew he'd try both of those options no matter what. Dean leaned his head over Castiel's shoulder and planted a kiss against his exposed neck. "Fuck..." Warm breath brushed over Castiel's skin, teasing him with things to come. "Winning in a rodeo always leaves me so horny..."

The fact he took _second_ place, not the first one, meant _nothing_ as he left a trail of soft kisses down Castiel's neck and chest, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt to give more surface to work on. When he got Castiel's nipples uncovered, he _sucked_ hungrily on the right one and Castiel grabbed at the back of the cowboy’s head, slipping fingers through damp blond hair to hold on to something, afraid of losing his footing from that _sinful_ sensation. Dean flicked his tongue at the hardened bud and pulled back, his mouth still sealed around the nipple until it popped free, shining wet with spit and red from torment; it pulsated with a mixture of pain and pleasure that sent waves of heat to Castiel's groin. Dean stared at the bud briefly like he was admiring his own work, then leaned forward once more to lick gently at the flesh in a soothing manner, with just those gentle swipes of his tongue he drives Castiel crazy. By the time Dean was done, he has already unbuttoned Castiel's shirt and pushed it back off Castiel's arms, letting it drop the floor; Castiel didn't even spare a thought to it despite what good care he always took of his clothes, washing and ironing them by hand instead of paying someone to do so for him, not trusting anyone to do a good job about it. Now, however, Dean could have tossed the shirt into a fire and he wouldn't mind.

Next was Castiel's underwear. Dean slipped his warm, calloused hands down Castiel's sides and underneath the band of his boxers and pushed them down. The material got caught on Castiel's straining erection, but eventually it slipped free when Dean pulled low enough, causing the hardened flesh to bounce up and _slap_ against Castiel's stomach, leaving a dot of glistening pre-cum that had collected on its red head.

Once they were both exposed, they took a pause to admire each other’s physique. Dean was an _exquisite_ specimen of a man, hardened and shaped by manual labor. As Dean brushed his palms over Castiel's sides and waist, muscles in the cowboy’s arms bulged with the movements. Now that he had an opportunity to do so, Castiel reached out to touch Dean’s right arm and feel those muscles straining without clothes being in the way. He caressed it for a moment, enjoying the sheer hardness of it, then he slid his palm toward Dean's shoulder and back down over his chest. There were freckled scattered all over Dean's torso, which meant he regularly worked in the blazing sun without a shirt on. Oh, how much Castiel would pay to _witness_ that!

The earlier worry that he wouldn't be attractive to Dean resurfaced but judging by Dean's face he liked what he saw. Or at least he wasn't disappointed. His eyes skimmed over Castiel's bare body with longing while his hands continued their venture up and down. Nevertheless, Castiel felt a need to say something.

"I apologize," he said, which snapped Dean's eyes away from his frame and to his face. "I'm not as well built as you. I work in the office all day..." Only now had it dawned on Castiel that he never shared such information with Dean; in fact, he hadn't told Dean anything about himself _period_ before deciding to go with him. Somehow, that made the whole situation feel utterly _salacious_.

Bafflement painted Dean's features. "Are you kidding me?" he countered. "You're hot as hell." He leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in another, ravenous kiss.

"B-but..." Castiel barely managed to pull back from Dean's assault to get the words out. "I'm skinny..."

"Perfect..." Dean's warm breath skittered over Castiel's skin, cutting off all thoughts and doubts. He melted into the kiss and pushed his tongue out to meet Dean's, then stepped closer, slotting their burning erection together. A desperate cry slipped out of his mouth, followed by an approving moan from Dean. Guided by basic instincts they started the same dance from before and rubbed their bare members against each other. Castiel could feel how hot Dean was and their combined pre-cum smearing across their stomachs, and groins. After _hours_ of wait Castiel was reaching his limits and he feared that he would explode before he had the chance to feel Dean around him as promised, but he wasn't able to stop. He blindly chased the pleasure, greedily consuming Dean's plush lips and enjoying the firmness of Dean's muscular body.

It was Dean who stopped them. He pulled back from the kiss and his palms skated down Castiel's sides, grabbed onto his waists and yanked him forward, pressing them tightly together and making it impossible for Castiel to move anymore. The pressure on his member was almost too painful and he hissed in discomfort. He glanced up at Dean to protest, but the pure hunger in the other man's expression stopped him just long enough for Dean to ask: "Do you like rimming?"

That was the _filthiest_ question he had ever heard and the low murmur of Dean's voice made it sound even worse. Any protests stuck at the back of Castiel's throat died down, because indeed, he enjoyed rimming. He would even qualify it as one of his favorite sexual positions. A vivid memory appeared in his mind of him and Bartholomew spending nearly an hour in an upside down position, he was kneeling on all fours above his boyfriend, licking each other’s puckers. Honestly, he liked to be on both ends of giving and receiving, but unfortunately Bartholomew complained often that rimming for too long made his jaw hurt and he didn't enjoy being penetrated that way either, so they rarely indulged in it.

"Are you asking... or proposing?" Castiel asked. Although he was standing naked, pressing firmly to another naked man, he didn't have courage to ask more directly, a result of growing up in a household where speaking about sexual situations was frowned upon. This whole encounter was very out of character for Castiel. He had never tried a casual sex beforehand as he held no interest in it.

Until he met Dean, that was.

Dean angled his head sideways and examined Castiel's buttocks for a moment. "I think I could eat your ass all day long," Dean admitted, which was a ludicrous thing to say that Castiel would likely laugh at normally, but in the current predicament it was incredibly _hot_ , "but let's leave that for later. I love getting eaten even more and I want that talented tongue of yours in me, pronto. Are you a game?"

The usage of modern slang briefly threw Castiel off; his limited interactions with people meant he struggled to understand certain phrases. However, this time he had figured the meaning behind Dean's question from the context. "Yes, I'm playing."

True to his words, Dean, in one smooth motion, stepped away from Castiel, threw himself atop the springy bed with a bounce of his erection, lifted his legs up and grabbed at the back of his knees to keep them out of the way. It appeared as though the cowboy was bending his entire body in half, all for the sake of exposing his pucker to Castiel's eyes. Castiel swallowed at that view and knelt down, bringing Dean's most private part closer to his mouth. All thoughts vanished from his mind and he was guided by pure lust to touch, explore and _taste_ this stunning man. It had been merely three _hours_ since he had seen Dean for the first time and had been consumed by desire, but it felt like _years_. At last, nothing denied him an opportunity to quench this fire burning in his groin. Dean was sprawled before him, as eager as he was and ready to consummate their relationship. Thus, Castiel released the last of his mental restraints he had put in place and let the lust roam free.

He grabbed a hold of Dean's cheeks to spread them even further apart and leaned down to lick a long stripe with his tongue from Dean's rim through his perineum, hairy balls and hardened penis all the way to the red, leaking tip. It sent a shiver across Dean's body and dragged a slow, rumbling groan from him. That _filthy_ sound, music to Castiel's ears, inspired him to truly get to work. Eagerly he started swiping his tongue back and forth over the twitching pucker, earning more encouraging moans. The harder he pressed against the hole, the more guttural Dean's cries grew. Castiel glanced up over Dean's erection, past the faint trail of hair leading to belly button, up the cowboy’s muscular chest, to watch pleasure painting Dean's gorgeous face. His eyes were closed and plush lips half open, allowing those moans to slip out. It was like playing an instrument. Each time Castiel pressed at his rim, Dean's features twitched in uncontrollable pleasure. And Castiel wanted to master playing the cowboy to the best of his abilities until he knew every small secret about the man's body, and how to drive him as insane with lust as Castiel was feeling by merely looking at Dean.

Once Dean was sloppy and wet the way Castiel liked it, he licked across the rim for last time and then pushed the tip of his tongue against the hole, spreading the tight ring of muscles apart and finally breaching his lover. Dean threw his head even further back and his jaw went completely slack as the loudest moan yet came from his throat. Pride swelled Castiel's chest and he pressed his mouth firmly to Dean's pucker, shoving his tongue as far as he could and wagged it around, licking at the warm, twitching surrounding walls. Dean wriggled under the ministrations, whether trying to get Castiel's tongue to sink even deeper or in desperate attempt to get away because the sensation was too much; he certainly wasn't in a mindset to communicate as the only sounds he was able to produce were guttural wails and choked gasps. Castiel moved his hands up, grabbed Dean's legs and spread them even wider apart to gain better access. In retaliation Dean brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair in affectionate gesture, and then pressed Castiel even tighter to his hole.

It was an intoxicating and empowering feeling to Castiel to have such a headstrong, mesmerizing man— who could have any affairs he wanted— laying across the bed, helplessly coming undone by Castiel's ministration. He took in every sound Dean produced, the feeling of his rim constricting around Castiel’s tongue and the view of the cowboy’s naked body convulsing helplessly in pleasure. He couldn't − nor wanted to − stop anymore. Even though they would only share these few moments together, Castiel would commit them to his memory and cherish them for years to come. Dean Winchester and this afternoon they shared would be impossible for Castiel to forget. He wouldn't fool himself into fantasizing that such a stunning man as Dean was interested in dating someone like Castiel, but he could at least return to this day in his sexual fantasies during lonely evenings.

Far too soon Castiel felt Dean fisting a handful of his hair and tagging insistently for him to move upwards. Their eyes meet over the surface of Dean's bare body. Obediently, if disappointedly, Castiel pulled his tongue out from the utterly soaked, glistening rim and climbed onto the bed, his knees sinking into the mattress as Dean's legs fell down to close around his thighs.

They shared a passionate kiss that didn't seem to end. Dean licked hungrily at Castiel lips, then slipped past them to taste himself on Castiel's tongue. When he sated his hunger, Dean laid back down on the bed and gasped for air. "I'm so close to cumming..." he explained breathlessly. "There's a pack of condoms in the drawer..." he pointed at the nightstand next to the bed. "Put one on and lay down... Now I'm going to give you a wild ride, stud..."

A mischievous grin brightened Dean's face, promising wonderful things to Castiel. He was both regretful to lose contact with him and eager to try the knew experience Dean had in mind as he crawled away from him and toward the nightstand. He yanked the drawer open, pulled out a single wrapper, ripped it open with his teeth, and slipped on the condom. It was snug around his burning, aching penis. The torturous pressure caused Castiel to clench his teeth and grab at the base of his cock, afraid he'd reach climax without getting to sink inside Dean. After three hours he was at his _limits_. Whatever pleasures Dean was about to deliver, Castiel wouldn't last long. Hopefully, long enough for Dean to find their rhythm satisfactory.

He laid down on his back per Dean's instruction, his head sinking into the soft pillow, and his erection stood at attention against his belly. Much to Castiel's gratification, Dean appeared as overtaken by desire as he was. The other man quickly shut the drawer, threw one leg over Castiel's waist and knelt right over his hardened member, his hole mere inches away from engulfing it.

In a last moment of clarity, Castiel asked: "What about the lube?" The last thing he wished was to cause Dean discomfort.

"You've got me all nice and wet already," Dean pointed out, reaching below to grab at Castiel and ripping a gasp from his throat. "Besides, I'm not going to last long the first time around." Excitement rushed through Castiel's body at Dean’s words. Not only was there proof that he had managed to seduce this mesmerizing man − he still was at loss at _how_ he had done that, though; he had never been able to keep a normal conversation going, let alone seduce someone like Dean Winchester − but there was also a promise of them having more sexual encounters.

Slowly Dean sunk down. His eyes were fixed firmly on Castiel to watch his reaction, while the same mischievous grin brightened the cowboy’s features. Warm heat that was both soft and tight enveloped Castiel's burning penis, sending waves of pleasure down his shaft. The threat of cumming prematurely became even more real then. Castiel had to look away toward the band posters hung on the wall, unable to watch his own penis disappearing inside Dean's velvety hole as well as feeling it. He grabbed at the comforter covering the mattress below them and willed himself to calm down. After what felt like an _eternity_ , Dean took him fully in and rested his muscular thighs on Castiel's waist, pausing to let them both catch their breaths. Dean's hole clenched and unclenched around Castiel in a teasing manner, which created a torturous sensation when he was trying to hold back for Dean's pleasure. Castiel was again covered in sweat and the fresh breeze slipping through the window brushed over his heated skin in cooling waves.

Once Castiel was certain he wouldn't climax right away, he looked up at where Dean's face hovered over him and was happy to note his lover was barely holding it together as well. They held each other’s gaze for a silent moment, only the rustle of leaves and grass could be heard.

Then Dean braced his knees on either side of Castiel and started moving.

He threw his hips up and forward, _yanking_ at Castiel's flesh with his tight hole and sending sharp _jolts_ of pleasure down his shaft. Castiel recognized his moves as those Dean had used during the saddle bronc challenge to remain balanced atop the raging horse. He was reducing Castiel to a wild beast that needed to be tamed. That realization did _unspeakable_ things to Castiel's libido. Rather than being repulsed for being treated like this, Castiel willingly gave in and relaxed into the pillow, his mind overwritten by blissful sensations shooting through his flesh, eyes wondering over Dean's bare body. Glimmering sweat appeared across Dean's skin, giving it a golden hue. Underneath the skin of his chest, stomach, and thighs, muscles flexed rhythmically. Dean’s own erection bounced up and down, slapping over Castiel's stomach leaving drops of precum. Dean had his head thrown back and the same guttural moans Castiel had encouraged out of him earlier were once more slipping from his half open mouth. He looked just as stunning as he had back at the arena, a mesmerizing display of masculinity, physicality, and prowess that Castiel couldn't stop admiring.

Guided by pure instinct, Castiel slipped his palms up Dean's strong legs, waist, and torso, then back down, desperate to touch those strong muscles that allowed Dean to move with such strength and grace. He _savored_ the roughness of Dean's skin - a result of being exposed to blazing summer light for lengthy periods of time − heat beating from him, the wonderful mixture of hardness and softness to his body and heck, even the sweat streaming down his frame. All while Castiel was subjected to the constant onslaught of pleasure Dean gave as he rode Castiel, the cowboy’s tight, hot hole Castiel had feasted on seconds ago, slid up and down his shaft, bringing him closer and closer to climax. And judging by how Dean's moans regularly turned more choked as he sunk down, Castiel's erection must have been hitting his prostate with precision.

Dean's nipples were fully erect and poked gently at Castiel’s palm when he slid it over them, earning an approving moan in return. The moment Castiel attempted to move somewhere else to continue touching this gorgeous body, Dean's hand shot up and pressed atop of his, pressing it firmly back against his right pectoral muscle. Castiel understood the message and kept brushing, _teasing_ Dean's nipple. Through the haze of burning lust Castiel realized he could sense Dean's pounding heart, which somehow made their encounter more intimate than kissing, being naked, or rimming Dean.

At last, Dean lowered his head and their eyes met. In that moment, as the lust that had held Castiel in its tight grip ever since he had first laid eyes on Dean, something had _shifted_ inside him, moving to make space for a new emotion. A desire to see Dean outside of the bedroom, to get to know him personally. Dean Winchester wasn't just an attractive cowboy he had met, but also a _passionate_ man whose commitment to anything he tried was evident in every move he took, every action he made. And Castiel wanted to experience _all_ of it. What they had right now was wonderful, but _not enough_. The prospect of only having Dean in his memory and fantasizing about him on lonely evenings didn't appeal to Castiel anymore.

Just as Dean started pulling up again, letting Castiel's penis slide out of him to the head, Castiel braced his feet on the bed and pushed his hips upwards, because he _needed_ to get back inside Dean and sheathed there for as long as possible. In the same instant Dean sunk down again and they met together with Castiel _slamming_ deeper into Dean than before.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out, throwing his head back again, then returning his gaze to Castiel. Desire burned in his eyes with renewed vigor. "Fuck, that was _great_. Keep doing it, Cas."

Thus, Castiel put his hands on Dean's waist and they set a _punishing_ pace. A stream of moans escaped from their throats as Dean bounced eagerly on Castiel's erection and Castiel pumped into his hole. Sweat covered them head to toe with the pillows and comforter underneath them quickly becoming soaked. The orgasm snuck on Castiel and cum _exploded_ from his member in thick squirts; trapped by the condom, it slid down his heated gead, spreading wet and warm over it, which made the whole experience _wonderfully filthy_. Despite the blazing lust slowly cooling in his insides, Castiel continued thrusting upwards, unable to stop _chasing_ after Dean's body. The cowboy probably sensed his climax or perhaps couldn't hold it back any longer, because he grabbed onto his own erection and started pumping furiously.

Eventually Castiel succumbed to the tiredness that spread throughout his body and he sunk down onto the mattress, gasping for air. He was only able to watch as Dean continue riding his slowly softening cock that nevertheless remained just hard enough to provide him pleasure. Dean's hand was a blur and his sweaty body shined from the sunlight soaking inside the bedroom. Too weak to penetrate him anymore, Castiel tried to encourage Dean's own orgasm by brushing palms over his thighs and legs, soft hair scratching over his skin in a teasing manner.

Soon Dean's hole _clenched_ firmly around Castiel's oversensitive flesh, which drew a hiss of discomfort from him, and throws of pleasure _rocked_ Dean's entire body as semen _shot_ from his member, splashing over Castiel's stomach and chest. The blur of Dean's hand slowed down gradually and came down to a stop once the cowboy forced the last few drops of his cum out. Then Dean slumped where he was sitting and worked on evening out his heavy breathing.

This was the most _intense_ sexual encounter Castiel ever had in both how satisfying and _exhausting_ it was. He could barely move his hands and legs and predicted he wouldn't recover full control over his body for at least an hour. Which is why it was a good thing Dean decided to take care of cleaning them up. After Dean had rested for a bit and his breathing returned to normal, he slowly rose to his feet, letting Castiel's soft penis to slip out from his hole; that earned another, much weaker hiss from Castiel. Dean carefully slipped the full condom off, tied it up and tossed it into a small trash can in the corner, apparently not at all grossed out by the ordeal, Bartholomew would have been for sure. Next, Dean pulled a package of mint-scented hand wipes out of the nightstand, cleaned the stains of semen from Castiel's stomach, chest and penis − that felt a lot nicer than removing a condom due to the cool sensation the wipe left in its wake − and disposed of them as well.

Dean crawled back onto the bed and rested on Castiel's right side, braced on his elbow to be able to look into Castiel's eyes. Instinctively Castiel moved a hand over Dean's waist and pulled him closer.

"You know, Cas, I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..." Dean murmured. "What do you say we go out on a date sometime?"

Shock over those words briefly replaced the lethargy that was working on putting Castiel to sleep. Or perhaps he was already in deep sleep, because it _wasn't possible_ that such a stunning man as Dean Winchester would be interested in a relationship with Castiel. "Why?" the word slipped out of Castiel's mouth before he could consciously stop it. He was given a unique opportunity and he had to _mess it up_ by questioning things, _discouraging_ Dean. But this was an outrageous idea that Castiel, who had struggled to make simple conversations work, would have a chance with an outgoing man like Dean. "I... I don't understand, Dean. You could have anyone with your looks, personality and skills. I'm nobody special."

"And that's where you're wrong. You're hot as hell and throw a mean fuck." Dean sighed and a soft smiled spread on his lips that were now raw from the intense kissing. "Look, I'm not saying that anything is going to come out of this, but I like what I've seen so far," he glanced over Castiel's bare body before returning to staring into his eyes, "and I want to give it a try, get to know you, find out what you're like outside of the bedroom. Worst case scenario, we'll be fuck buddies, because... _Boy_ , I have _no clue_ where you picked those mad skills up, but now that I tasted it, I don't think I'll be able to give it up."

Dean's words were tempting, so _tempting_ , but Castiel's genuine interest was dampened by past social failures. The memories of people looking at him with anxious expressions and making excuses to end their conversation quickly, flooded Castiel's mind in the few seconds he had stared into those lush green eyes of Dean’s. He would ruin this opportunity sooner or later, that was inevitable. All his attempts at normal interactions with other people had always ended in failure.

Except for Bartholomew. They had been together for three years, shared a condo for two of them and lived in harmony for most part. Indeed, they broke up after they had realized they were more of business partners than a couple, but it was a mutual decision and they remained on good terms to this day, unlike some other people who couldn't stand being anywhere near their previous partners; one of Castiel's co-workers had to leave the company because his ex-girlfriend was turning his life into a living hell. That had to count as a minor success and proved Castiel wasn't completely repulsive. In fact, Dean claimed that he enjoyed what little he had managed to experience with Castiel in the past three hours, which admittedly wasn't much.

Should he spare himself a likely future disappointment or follow through with this _preposterous_ idea? Anna would have had more courage for it and Balthazar would surely rush into the whole relationship without hesitation; his favorite saying was: " _You_ _won't fail if you never try to begin with. But you also won't succeed."_ In other words, Castiel could give up on finding someone to share his life for good... or accept the proposition from this man who captured his heart and mind the instant he had appeared in front of him.

It was a scary prospect... but by God, he _wanted_ to be with Dean.

"Alright," Castiel agreed. "Let's give it a chance."

The smile Dean wore widened and he leaned down to capture Castiel's mouth in one last kiss, this one tender and soft, in sharp contrast to the heated make out from earlier. Just by those gentle smooches, Castiel could become completely lost in. And now he had an opportunity to do so.

Dean settled down, pressing more firmly to Castiel's bare body, resting his head on Castiel's chest with his warm breath skating over his skin in a soothing manner. He laid his right palm atop Castiel's smooth stomach that rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. The fresh breeze snuck through the open window and skimmed over their heated skin in cool waves, the steady rustling of leaves and grass provided monotonous, relaxing background noise. Castiel eagerly embraced the serene circumstances and closed his eyes, feeling completely spent. In his last conscious thought, he recalled Dean's words that he would take Castiel on a wild ride.

Frankly, this whole day was one long wild ride. Now that Castiel had sated the burning lust that kept a firm grip on him, he could now analyze the chain of events. He couldn't quite comprehend how he ended up here, pressed to the sexiest, most irresistible man he'd ever seen in his life after they had casual sex. This really wasn't normal for Castiel.

But it didn't matter. He felt good in Dean's company and that's what counted.

" _The spark,_ " as people called it.


End file.
